


Strengthening Bonds

by blerdxlines



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bonding, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Electricity, F/M, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Gen, Gerudo Town, Humor, Reader is the Gerudo Chief, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Strength, Swimming, Woman of Color Reader - Freeform, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Prince Sidon was most regretful to return home from his electricity training empty handed, though he seemed to have received a rare gift of luck as the Gerudo Chief has paid a visit, and offers an opportunity he simply cannot refuse!
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Strengthening Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

Prince Sidon ascended the tall waterfall, soaring high into the air before landing swiftly to his feet, as he always did.

All in Zora's Domain seemed just as it did before Sidon had left for his mission to Lake Hylia with hopes of improving his electric resistance by securing some of Farosh's scales.

Things did not go as well as intended, however, in fact, not only did Farosh refuse to listen to his insistent bargaining, but it even gave the prince quite a shock. Then a few more as punishment for tossing his spear into its snout.

Prince Sidon was most regretful to return home to his father empty handed, though he seemed to have received a rare gift of luck as his father's booming laughter filled the throne room, just above his head.

A curious excitement filled Prince Sidon's belly as he ascended the stairs to his father's royal quarters. Just who could be tickling his father so? As he arrived, he found none other than an unannounced guest.

"You're far too modest, young lady. Surely my daughter would have loved to some day meet you."

"In fact, I'm sure my son, Prince Sidon, would adore the company of a lightning wielder right now. Hylia knows Great Dragon Farosh won't dare listen to reasoning--"

"Lightning?" Prince Sidon interrupted. "You can harness the power of lightning?!"

Your collective attention turned to him, before you could offer a response, King Dorephan interrupted.

"Prince Sidon, where are your manners? You're speaking to none other than the chief of the Gerudo people, Lady Y/N."

Sidon, stunned at his father's scolding, quickly lowered his head, speaking. "My deepest apologies, Lady Y/N. Please, pardon my interruption father."

"It's alright. I'm sure you meant no harm by it." He noted your quite unique accent.

"Lady Y/N. This is my son, the easily excitable, Prince Sidon." Sidon smiled in return, baring all three hundred and some odd number fangs at that humorous tagline.

"It's quite nice to meet you, Prince Sidon." You approached, extending your much smaller hand. "Likewise, Lady Y/N."

Just as Sidon reached to shake your hand, static cling shocked his hand. He pulled away, just a tad surprised by the power behind the split second current.

"Oh, my apologies. It can be rather untimely, my abilities."

"Nonsense Lady Y/N! You gave me quite the shock there. You must be incredibly powerful!"

"She is. I'd expect nothing less from a descendant of Gerudo Champion Urbosa." Sidon smiled.

"Now son, tell me, did you have any success quelling Farosh?"

Prince Sidon took a defeated tone, glumming. "No Father. I'm afraid I could not obtain one of Farosh's scales. It was far too powerful, even for me."

"That's alright son. I'm sure you tried your best. We Zora just aren't meant to harness electric power I suppose."

Sidon, ever stubborn to a fault, felt quite a bit put off at his father's rather casual tone, yet he hushed those thoughts for now, having already been scolded.

"Rarely am I afforded time from Gerudo Town. However, I'm visiting on a mission with a significant goal in mind." You swallowed hard, starting. "I'd like to learn how to swim."

The room fell quiet, as if a loud thunder clap had just struck the entire domain.

"You cannot swim…?" King Dorephan asked, inquisitively.

"I uh… no. I cannot swim." You replied, suddenly bashful and less confident. 

Though he could not admit it, Sidon initially wanted to laugh, but now look at you all flustered, he pitied you a bit.

King Dorephan, rather adversely, burst into raucous laughter. "The Gerudo Chief unable to swim? You are quite the comedian, Chief Y/N. Your humor is about as dry as the desert heat."

You looked shocked, or taken aback rather, souring the mood of an otherwise well mannered Sidon.

His bolstering laughter felt no less than an insult to you. A mockery of your position. And your frustration began to soar.

Scoldings be damned, he could not stand to watch his father insult a high esteemed guest, the Gerudo Chief, no less.

"Father, you--" A loud snap thundered through the room, perhaps the whole domain, rather. Silencing them both.

You lowered your hand, a rather irritated look on your previously pleasant face. " _King Dorephan._ " You began. "I urge you to reconsider your response."

The room felt electric in a way it hadn't felt before. Even Sidon who stood right beside you, could hear the crackles of static as storm clouds began to roll in.

"I made the rather perilous journey to your domain on this day to make a great, and rather personal request of you. I ask that you refrain from laughing at me."

Sidon, who'd never witnessed his father scolded like that watched on in quiet horror anticipating his next response.

There it was. That whispered fury of Urbosa sat front and center. Though King Dorephan would not admit it, he'd been on the receiving end of it before and would rather not relive that.

"Of course. I apologize for my immature behavior, Lady Y/N. I would never intend to insult you. I'll do whatever in my power to make my domain of best service to you in your pursuits."

"Thank you." You replied.

"If I may interrupt." Prince Sidon seemingly bulked up with confidence. "Why not allow us to train together? I'm sure Lady Y/N would gain equal experience with swimming as I would with harnessing electricity." He smiled down at you, infectious excitement.

"Splendid idea son! Lady Y/N. Do you permit?"

You turned and smiled, rather pleasantly at him. Prince Sidon much prefers your pleasant smiles, he thinks.

Extending your hand once more again you spoke, "I look forward to our training, swim master." He took your hand now, static shock be damned, shaking rather vigorously. "I am so excited to train with you Lady Y/N! Let's do our best to get even stronger, okay?"

You pulled away from that interaction, readjusting your hair piece which had slid askew during his energetic shaking.

"To strengthening bonds between the Gerudo and the Zora." King Dorephan added.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, I'm considering doing a second chapter!


End file.
